An Uchiha Heart
by Purple Mistress
Summary: Sakura is trying to make feel Sasuke better in the anniversary of the massacre of his clan. In later chapters they remember how they end up together. Pairing SasuSaku
1. The power of love and hate

**A/N: It just that I sort of dreamed about it. And I wanted to shared with you guys well enjoy it. **

**Oh and I don't own Naruto, If I do own Naruto it would mean the end of the world.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the aniversary of the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Sakura decided to give encouragement to Sasuke. At first she thought about it for hundreds of times, but at the end she filled herself with courage, and decided that it was the best for Sasuke. That day she acted like normal, and asked Sasuke to go with her on a date, typical of him he said no. Everybody went to their house.

That night, Sakura entered the Uchiha district, she heard some cries, and saw Sasuke in the garden, saying curses but at the same time crying. Sasuke was so concentrated that he didn't notice that Sakura was there.

**Sakura:** Sasuke, I think they wouldn't be happy if you are like this…..

Sasuke was surprised, but then his face's feature changed to angriness.

**Sasuke**: What are you doing here?

**Sakura:** I didn't wanted that you suffered alone.

She was cut off because Sasuke had slapped Sakura on the face. But she continued…. "I brought you a gift, I made it myself I know that you are proud of your clan". When she opened her hand she got a necklace with the logo of the Uchiha clan. "I…." this time she was pinned against a wall and Sasuke had a grip around her neck.

"You don't know anything about loneliness, you was born into a complete family, your brother didn't killed your clan" He made his grip stronger "You are annoying, how many times I need to tell you to live me alone" "Sasuke-kun…you are….hurting me.." "Then why did you came here on the first place? To make fun of me? I don't need your pity." Sasuke let her go, but his cold eyes didn't show regret when Sakura fall. "You need to get over it Sasuke-kun" Sakura hold the necklace in her hand and when Sasuke saw it the curse mark began to activated. Sakura was starting to stand up, when she hear one thousand birds. "If you need to use Chidori on me to make you feel better then do it". "You will die, right here Sakura." (**A/N: Sasuke lost it)** Sasuke began to run toward Sakura and plunged his hand into her stomach. "I love you Sasuke-kun" with that Sasuke let her fall, now she was sitting against the wall. She had blood on the corner of her mouth meaning that the Chidori was a success. Her eyes became empty, and her hands lay motionless. Sasuke was going to kick her when he saw on the left hand the logo of the Uchiha clan. The curse mark began to retreat, he then approaches Sakura.

"Your mother, she have dark hair just like you, and your father have that Uchiha smirk that makes you look so handsome"

"Sakura to who are you talking?"

"Them"

"May I ask why are you smiling, when you got a hole in your stomach?"

"They are smiling, they seem happy"

"Hn"

At this moment Sakura was coughing blood. When she finish she try to stood up but failed.

"Why are you so weak?"

"Why are you a coldhearted like Itachi?"

"You are going to pay for that?"

"You are not going to scare me….I'm already dying, can't you see?"

Sasuke was in shock, and started to use his head. He analyses the situation and finally understood what had he done, he wasn't better than Itachi, he was worst. But that doesn't mean that he was going to show any emotion.

"They said that they are pround of you, and that you must be a happy boy."

"Sakura, stop talking about them like you know them, you don't know anything"

-cough-Activate your Sharingan and look through there. Her breathing were unstable, Sasuke looked with the Sharingan, and he couldn't belive what he saw, the entire clan was standing there.

**Fugako:** Sasuke, I clearly told you not to follow your brother step.

**Mikoto**: Son, you need to understand, the world isn't made up of revenge. We are sorry that we were killed in that form, and you felt like you were weak.

**Obito**: Hey, an Uchiha thinks with his head and heart, you are the leader of our clan now, don't bring shame to us. We don't need revenge, we need that you live a happy life.

**Fugako:** Don't forget you are an Uchiha but you are a human too. This girl had saved you from the path of destruction, now is your choice to continue in it or to live another path.

**Sasuke:** But how are you guys talking to me?

**Mikoto:** Dear, she have a heart of an Uchiha, the only thing that is left is a husband named Uchiha, just like me.

**Fugako**: Mikoto you are getting out of the theme.

Inside of Sasuke he reflected his father with his mother, with him and Sakura, the only thing was that his father acted like an Uchiha but human at the same time.

**Fugako**: Like your mother was saying, we were always here. Only this day we can be visible to people with pure heart. We even screamed all the years but with your curses and crying you couldn't hear.

**Mikoto:** I love you Sasuke.

**Fugako:** Make me proud Sasuke, and bring our clan to happiness.

**Obito:** See ya later, head of the clan.

**Sasuke :** Wait don't go….

It was midnight, the clan still there but he couldn't see them but he felt them.

"Sakura, this is difficult to me, and I'm sorry". When he heard no reply he turned around. Sakura was lying there with her eyes closed, but with a small smile on her face. In her left hand the Uchiha necklace. "Sakura, quit joking around". When he reached her hand it was cold, but she had a faint pulse. He quickly carried her and entered to the main house. **(A/N: It is midnight and in my story the hospital is close, I just feel like** **it**). He cleaned the dinner table, and put her on it. He quickly went to his parent room, and found the hospital kit that her mother always used. He took the stitch instrument, with bandage…well you get it a MEGA UCHIHA KIT. When he was done with the bandage, Sakura's heart stopped. He made the Chidori and he mold it to a tiny one, to give the exact amount of electrical shot to her heart. When he finish and she was stable, he putted her on his parents bed, and slept beside her.

In the morning, Sakura woke up, she remembered everything like a dream. Everything got Uchiha fans, it was blue. She was dressed with a blue robe, with the Uchiha logo on the back. "Well lets enjoy the dream" she said to herself. Every step hurt her, when she finally got down to the dinner room, she saw a mess with blood and bandage. She was scared at first, but then continued walking. She opened the door to go to the garden when she heard a deep voice behind her. "You shouldn't be walking alone by yourself" "Epp.. Sasuke-kun". "Do you mind telling me why are you walking alone?"

"OMG, this is the better dream I got on my live, even when my body hurt like crazy, I'm dressed with Sasuke-kun logo, then it appear to be his house, and then he is actually showing that he cares" "Sakura, I'm still right here, and in dreams you don't feel pain."

Now Sakura was scared, then that means that what happened in her "dream" was real. Sasuke saw the panic on Sakura's face. "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry to invaded the Uchiha district yesterday, I just wanted to help, I won't tellanybodyanythingandIpromisethatIwon'tdoitagain. "You are annoying". Silence invaded the room. "I must be going, Sasuke-kun" But when Sakura took a step forward to leave, her feet failed her, and she was going to hit the floor when two hand caught her. Sasuke carried her bridal style and put her on the sofa. "How are you feeling" "Great"

"Hn, what do you want for breakfast" "Oh don't worry, I will serve my own breakfast at home" "And what happened to your parents" "They die 4 months ago".

Sasuke brought her rice balls, because already was noon. Sakura ate it in silences when she finish. She thanked Sasuke, and was going to stand up, when Sasuke stopped her. I need to check your wound. Sasuke took a look to the wound, and Sakura saw a little regret on Sasuke's eyes "Don't worry, it was my fault" Sasuke shook his head. "I need to show you something". Sasuke leaded Sakura to the garden. It was beautiful. "Listen, I'm not good at it, but I wanted to tell you that you are precious to me". After that Sasuke handed her a necklace in a heart shape, when she opened it, the necklace produced a pretty song, and have the Uchiha logo in the middle. "Thank you"

For Sakura it was enough, Sasuke wanted to tell her that he loved her but it was his way to show it.

**To Be Continued...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well next chapter, I will explain this a little bit. How they end up married etc. **


	2. A Family and a Memory

**A/N: Guys this story was an ex-one-shot, but since you gave me better ideas, I will turn it into a story. This Friday March 16 is my birthday, I would be on a trip of weeks, when I come back I will answer all of your reviews. Well see ya later .**

**P.S. You can see my other story. Oh and I don't own Naruto even if I turn 15.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Priview:**_ "Thank you" For Sakura it was enough, Sasuke wanted to tell her that he loved her but it was his way to show it._

They were married and had 3 sons. They were visiting the grave in the Uchiha compound. In each grave Sasuke give a few words. In his mother's grave he said "Mother, thanks for always made me happy, and be there with me." In his father's grave he said "Father, you didn't had faith in me, but now I see that you always loved me in your own way" and last but not least it was Itachi's grave "Itachi if it wasn't for you I couldn't be more happy right now, I hope that you can forgive me brother." "Do you remember when you proposed it to me?" asked Sakura "Aa".

**_Flashback(After that morning but before they married)_ A/N: duh, I always write what is obviously clear.**

It had been 6 months from that incident, squad 7 was better than ever. Sasuke was starting to care on his own way. Kakashi couldn't be more proud of his student who finally learn to do real teamwork. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had talked about what happened THAT day.

"Uchiha, Haruno. Tsunade-sama wants to speaks with you" said an Anbu black opps. " Hai" "Hn". When they entered the Hokage tower, Tsunade greeted them.

**Tsunade:** I got an important mission, there are things disappearing and strange living creatures around the border of the Land of Fire. You two are assigned to just investigate, and bring the evidence of what is happening.

**Sakura**: Let me get this straight. You want us to go to the border of The Land of Fire to investigate the strange events. What kind of evidence do you want Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade:** You are the most trusted shinobi, and what you said it would be enough evidence. **(A/N: In my story Sasuke never got the chance to betray Konoha)** We will give you at least one month, if you don't return by then, we will send some back up.

**Sasuke:** When do we begin?

**Tsunade:** Pack your things because you are doing it right now.

**Sakura:** Hai

**Tsunade:** Oh and don't said anything to Naruto, he would want to go and I don't want him here all the day, begging for the mission and bragging how he will become Hokage.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded to Tsunade. They went to each of their house and packed the necessary things. They reached the gate and went out.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Daddy Sukyo hit me" said Saksu crying. She had 4 years and dark hair like his father but green eyes like her mother. "But she was bragging about the second wheel of the Sharingan on her left eye" said Sukyo annoyed. He had 8 years and was an exact replica of Sasuke except for the wide forhead . "You really are annoying" said Saruke. She had 6 years and was an exact replica of Sakura except for her attitude. "Now calm down, lets eat ice cream" said Sakura. "Yeah" screamed Sukyo and Saksu." Sasuke and Saruke were left alone.

**Saruke**:And what are you looking at.

**Sasuke**:So you don't want ice cream do you?

**Saruke:**Do I look that I want ice cream.

**Sasuke:**No but you look that you want this.

At the next second Saruke was laughing because her dad was tickling her. "Now do you want ice cream?" "Hai" Sasuke started to walk and then stopped because he sensed that Saruke stopped too. "Daddy, I demand a piggy ride" _"What an attitude" _thought Sasuke**(A/N: Look who is talking!)**"You must try to be more polite" said Sasuke.

**Saruke:** Dad? Why Sukyo and Saksu compete for the Sharingan?

**Sasuke:** Well, I guess that we Uchiha, had our pride.

**Saruke**: They are pathetic, if they just knew that I got the complete Sharingan.

At this time Sasuke stopped on his track and put Saruke down, and looking straight into her eyes "You never told me that you got the Sharingan".

**Saruke**:"Oh-oh I'm in trouble don't I?"

**Sasuke:** Forget about trouble and tell me.

**Saruke**: Daddy don't worry, I won't kill you or mother and make my brothers suffer like uncle did to you.

**Sasuke:** Wait! How do you know that?

**Saruke**: You are not good at lying, I could see the sorrow in your eyes when you speak about "good" times with him at the age of 12 when actually you hated him with your life and try to kill me. And besides the Uchiha scroll said everything.

**Sasuke**: Promise me, that you won't turn just like him, and you will protect your older brother and younger sister.

**Saruke**: I promise over my Sharingan. Besides I love my family. Let's eat ice cream. Now piggy ride, please.

**Sasuke**: Okay you earn it.

**Saruke**: Oh and Dad, I bet I can beat you.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**To be contined...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: You need to read the authors note on the beging it is important.**

**In later chapters I will explain better, it would be in flashback and Sasuke current live.**


	3. The feelings explodes like art, YEAH

**A/N: Beware Sasuke and Itachi maybe OOC for some of you.**

**Stay alert because they will be some more story coming at least for summer. If they come before better. Well enjoy.**

**Deidara: She doesn't own Naruto, Yeah!**

**Tobi: Wow don't explode Deidy that was too difficult for you.**

**Deidara: Tobi!!!!You will feel my art!!!!! DIE!!!!**

**Sakuranata: Well let's continue with the story, shall we? -sweetdropping anime style-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke give Saruke, Sukyo and Saksu a good night kiss and went to the garden. Indeed the Uchiha clan was special. He smiled to himself _"I'm so happy, if it wasn't for you Itachi. In that fight I got the courage to proposed it to her"_

**_Flashback_**

They had finally found who was the mysterious thing or better said the mysterious someone. Itachi was the sources of the mysterious event. They had a fight 2 days ago and he captured Sakura. Sasuke started to search him, even if he failed the back up would be there soon. After those 2 long days, Sasuke had finally arrived.

**Itachi:** Long time...Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Where is Sakura?

**Itachi**: You mean this…

Itachi moved to a side to reveal Sakura. "Let her out of this". Sakura had string just like Crow. When Sasuke looked at her on the eyes with the Sharingan he notice that she suffered from the Magekyo.

**Sasuke:** What did you did to her?

**Itachi:** Nothing...and you in the past?

**Sasuke:** Enough talk, lets fight.

**Itachi:** You are not strong enough but I know someone that is dying to fight you.

Itachi was controlling Sakura. Sasuke didn't want to hurt her so he decided to dodge and receive a few blows. Sakura was crying, she didn't wanted to destroy Sasuke. Sakura was going to deliver a death blow, Sasuke only choice was to kick her. She was sent back flying. "I didn't know that you got the guts to do that foolish little brother". Sakura was hurting herself because she was fighting back the strings that manipulated her, even if Itachi's face didn't show it he was angry with the kunoichi. She manage to speak.

**Sakura:** Sa..su…ke …kun. Finish….me…now.

**Sasuke**: Tsk. _I can't do it_

**Sakura:** Use….Chidori….plea…se.

**Sasuke**: Promise me you will survive.

**Sakura:** I…can't…

**Sasuke**: Just promise me!

**Sakura:** Fine….

Sasuke started to run with the Chidori and when he plunged his hand in Sakura's stomach he remembered the time when she helped him in the anniversary of the massacre of his clan.

**Sasuke:** Sakura...after this... will you... marry me?

**Sakura**: Yeah.

The Chidori was starting to disappear.

**Sakura:** I….lo..ve..you…

Before she could hit the ground Sasuke grabbed her. _"This time it will be different" _He finally manage to kill Itachi without the curse mark. **(A/N: This is the Apocalypsys Sasuke killed Itachi without the Curse Mark...no wait he KILLED ITACHI NO!!!!! HE KILLED ONE OF THE HOTIES GUY IN NARUTO)** He quickly arrived to the hospital. After a week Sakura was out. Sasuke didn't visit her, and what happened it appeared like a dream. She walked to the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke appeared minutes later. "How are you?" "Fine" they both felt in silence. "Sakura I…here" Sasuke handle her a box when she opened it, there was a ring. "So it wasn't a dream".

**Sasuke:** What was a dream?

**Sakura:** You were fighting me, because Itachi put me strings, and then you asked me to MARRY YOU!

**Sasuke:** If you hope to be an Uchiha, don't believe that everything is a dream –smirk-

**Sakura:** Well…ummm..-blush-

Sasuke approaches, Sakura and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Sasuke-kun!" for a long time in years Sasuke finally smiles.

**Sasuke:** Just don't be late for the wedding.

**Sakura:** But when and where?

**Sasuke**: Your choice

Sasuke leaved Sakura on the cherry tree alone, so that she could analyse the situation.

**_End of Flashback_**

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun, you need to sleep, tomorrow you got an important mission.

**Sasuke**: Hai

Before he could sleep, he had a last thought.

**_Flashback_**

When he delivered the final blow to Itachi. Itachi smirked "That is right little brother, you finally understood, now live happy".

**Sasuke:** What?

**Itachi:** Every 500 years the Uchiha clan must sacrifice the younger brother, so I destroyed everyone, believe it or not I loved them, but I loved you too, I couldn't stay in Konoha and I wasn't bringing you to Akatsuki either. Now don't let this thing happen again. Burn the Uchiha scroll Otouto.**(A/N: Itachi is a little no better said Itachi is complete OOC, but I think he love his brother in a twisted way) **

Sasuke wasn't happy, he now respect his brother, so he picked up Sakura and went to the hospital, there he talked to Tsunade and she agreed on giving Itachi a funeral.

**_End of Flash Back_**

Sasuke had entered in the realm of dreams because he is in peace and happy. He is the head of the clan, and captain of the Anbu Black ups. Sakura is a Jounin sensei. Their children are in the Ninja Academy and their best friend are Naruto and Hinata's 3 sons, you guess it the 3 of them love ramen like their dad. The 6th Hokage is Naruto and Hinata is a Jounin sensei as well. Orochimaru and Kabuto are as good as dead because Tsunade killed them but in exchange she died too. And Akatsuki disappear thanks for the Squad of Shikamaru.

Now everybody was happy, including Sasuke.

♥Owatari♥

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: To happy for my taste, I know I know Sasuke and Itachi were OOC, but it was really difficult to me that they expressed their "love". Itachi lose on purpose to finally let Sasuke enjoy his life, he captured Sakura so that Sasuke would learn to appreciate what he had. When Sasuke saw his love at the edge of death he couldn't control his emotion so he just exploded like a bomb and revealed his feelings.**


End file.
